1. Technical Field
The embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a system and method for dynamically generating a speed alert based on driver status.
2. Background Art
With conventional automotive vehicles, one or more keys are often shared between any number of drivers (e.g., parent/teen, employer/employee, owner/valet driver, or fleet vehicle owner/fleet vehicle driver). In one example, the parents of a teenager (or young adult) that is old enough to drive may provide the keys of the vehicle to the teenager. The vehicle may be equipped with various safety and/or driver notification features that may be enabled/disabled via a user interface based on the driver's needs. However, in some circumstances, the parent may not intend to have the various safety and notification related features disabled by the teenager. The parent may enable the safety and notification features prior to allowing the teenager to drive the vehicle, however there is no guarantee that the teenager may keep the safety and notification features enabled while driving the vehicle. Conventional vehicles fail to give parents, or other primary drivers, the option of preventing teenagers that are eligible to drive or other such secondary drivers from disabling safety and notification features.
The speed at which a teen (or other secondary driver) drives the vehicle may be of concern for parents, employers, and/or consumers of valet services. Speed limiting devices are known to exist in automotive technology. However, such devices generally depend on a single speed value (that is programmed into the device by the manufacturer) and are not capable of dynamically being changed on the fly to adapt to, or incorporate new speed limits as the secondary driver drives the vehicle.